Cumpleaños de Kanon
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kanon y espera hacer algo diferente, pero se decepciona al tener que quedarse en casa solo, sin su regalo más preciado, o al menos eso cree. Oneshot. Kanon x Rada. Lime.


**Autora: **Spark Clutches

**Advertencia**: Universo Alterno, Lime.

**Pareja: **Radamanthys x Kanon.

**Beta:** Scarlet D

**Razón:** Evento Twinfest 2013 del foro saint seiya yaoi.

**Dedicatoria:** a los de géminis nOn

**Comentarios:** Es el primer fic que me betean n_n y me ayudaron los arreglos, ¡gracias Scarlet! Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

**Estado:** Completo.

**No. Palabras**: 1,630

**Última actualización:** 9 de junio de 2013

**Cumpleaños de Kanon**

Estaba sentado en una banca encima de la nada, comiéndose un helado, un helado que no tenía fin. Lo mordió, y no sintió dolor alguno. Lo disfrutaba, pero se dio cuenta, que estaba encima de la nada.

En sus muslos comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo, ¿una araña? Pero no había nada, lo intentó alejar. Luego en su abdomen; le comenzaba a asustar, pero era algo agradable, tibio.

De pronto, el lóbulo de su oreja fue humedecido, acto al cual respondió con un gemido. Era víctima del placer, y no pudo seguir sosteniendo su helado sin fin; lo soltó sin saber en dónde caía, sin tener mucha importancia.

Su sangre hervía y no podía evitarlo, ¿quería evitarlo? Y los hormigueos en su miembro comenzaron, a la vez que la necesidad era saciada. De arriba abajo era el movimiento que él no realizaba, pero dejaba continuar. Se hincó sobre sus rodillas, permitiéndose libertad a las oleadas de placer.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, las respectivas caricias lograron el preciado objetivo del éxtasis; se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de su cuerpo, esparciendo su simiente en conjunto con un último gemido de satisfacción.

Los hormigueos cesaron, él se dejó tumbar, y descansó.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose a mitad de la cama con las sábanas revueltas, cama que compartía con el rubio, ahora ausente. Con pereza, y de forma gatuna, estiró su cuerpo, con una pregunta en su mente: "¿Dónde estará?".

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, recorrió cada cuarto con cautela y en sumo silencio, con la leve esperanza de aún encontrarlo en casa. Pero lo diferente que encontró fue en la cocina: un plato con exquisita comida y una nota al lado.

"Tuve que irme más temprano. Te hice el desayuno. Que te la pases bien con tu hermano. Vengo en la noche. Feliz Cumpleaños. Atte. Rada."

—Hm, qué detalle —susurró con molestia, arrebatando el pequeño pedazo arrugado de papel para guardarlo en su bolsillo, y tomando el plato para aplastarse enfrente del televisor.

Tiempo después, y tras pensarlo repetidas veces, tomó el teléfono para hablar con su hermano.

—¿Aló?

—¡Saga! ¡Querido hermano! ¿Cómo te va?

—Kanon, ¿qué necesitas

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué he de necesitar algo?

—Sólo llamas cuando quieres algo, pero vamos, dime rápido que estoy en el trabajo.

—Ah, estás trabajando, entonces no puedes…

—¿No puedo? ¿Qué es lo que no puedo?

—No dudo de tus capacidades, Saga… sólo quería que me invitaras a un pastel por nuestro cumpleaños, eso es todo.

—Ah… —Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una risa, mientras en la oficina, el gemelo se sonrojaba notoriamente.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, otra vez. —Y nuevamente las risotadas de Kanon.

—Cómo no lo olvidaría, si no estoy de vago como tú.

—De vacaciones, no de vago —corrigió. — Entonces, ¿no podrás?

Saga suspiró con cansancio.

—Kanon, discúlpame, pero tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y… la verdad no creo que pueda... Quizás mañana

—Hm, no hay problema…

—¿Y por qué me llamas? ¿Acaso a tu noviecito se le olvidó?

—¡Hey! Nada por el estilo… no te importa. —Ahora quien reía era el otro gemelo.

—Qué triste, Kanon. Te lo compensaré mañana, y le daré su merecido al otro.

—Te dije que no es como dices, él -

—Bueno, hablamos luego, tengo que colgar, adiós. —Saga colgó su teléfono, dejando al hermano apenas al principio de su pobre explicación.

—¿Quién necesita a Saga? —Marcó otro número de teléfono.

—¿¡Que quieres!? —contestó agitado.

—¡Milo! ¿Qué haces?

—Kanon… sólo espero… que te estés quemando —respondió casi sin aliento.

—Oh… bueno... —Y terminó la dichosa llamada que había interrumpido el íntimo momento entre Milo y Camus.

—¡Mierda… nadie me quiere! — Se desparramó sobre el sofá por un buen rato.

—Bueno, pues saben qué, ¡no me importa! Me regalaré tiempo para jugar. — Emocionado, comenzó el nuevo juego que Radamanthys le había obsequiado hace poco.

Pasaron horas; el sol cambiaba su posición hasta el punto en que se ocultaba y dando lugar a que el cielo oscuro se iluminara con las estrellas y la luna a medio mostrarse.

La televisión mostraba al personaje griego cubierto de cenizas desmembrar a cada ser que se le topaba enfrente; personaje ficticio controlado por Kanon, quien solamente había cambiado de posición cada vez que se le dormían las piernas. De repente, su estómago exigió alimento con un sonido bastante fuerte, y al darse cuenta de que pasaban de las diez de la noche decidió que era justo y necesario volver a alimentarse.

Vio la nota que se encontraba en su bolsillo de la pantaloneta, y se decepcionó. Jugó por unas horas más hasta que topó el juego. Apagó la consola, estiró su cuerpo, tomó un vaso de agua y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Al tirarse sobre las sábanas, sintió aquel característico olor a la simiente de un hombre, sin importarle tanto el olor como la razón.

Y entre vuelta y vuelta, rodando sobre la cama, finalmente se quedó dormido.

No sabía siquiera dónde se encontraba, pero sentía unas manos paseándose por su cuerpo con gran descaro, ¿de dónde venían? ¿Quién se atrevía? ¡Lo manoseaban como si fuera de ellas! De esas grandes y fuertes manos, tibias, deseosas, que le parecían tan familiares.

Su cuerpo era manipulado con fuerza necesaria, sin causar dolor, o al menos uno que no le gustara. Comenzaron fricciones de su cuerpo contra otro, que no podía identificar. Cada sensación, cada mordida en la espalda, exactamente ahí; ahí mismo donde le causaba ese choque eléctrico, al igual que la sombra de las uñas que paseaban por sus muslos lampiños. Sea quien fuere, le conocía sus gustos y, tan sólo por eso, no lo iba a detener.

Las lengüetadas se iniciaron en su cuello, causando que su cabello se pegara a él, luego siguieron por su espalda, y cada vez más abajo hasta llegar ahí; donde terminaba su espalda y comenzaban sus glúteos, que fueron mordidos, nalgueados, babeados, y posteriormente separados para dar lugar a la humedad.

Se dejó hacer, entregándose completamente ante las sensaciones, movió sus caderas mostrando su aprobación, su deseo de continuar; si debía suplicar, lo haría y serían sus primeras palabras.

La intromisión era cautelosa, ni demasiado lento ni demasiado rudo, era ideal para Kanon. Sus caderas se movían conforme le convenía, chocando con fuerza el cuerpo desconocido, regodeándose en el placer que hacía tanto tiempo no experimentaba con su pareja. Y sin pensar mucho en ello, se embriagó del éxtasis provocado gracias a la sombra desconocida.

Se tumbó, agitado y sudado entre lo que reconocía era una suave colcha de algodón, y sin hacer pregunta alguna dejó caerse en la inconciencia una vez más.

Un contante sonido chillante lo despertó. Y al notar un poco de humo en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que el sonido era la alarma de incendios, y que nuevamente, despertaba solo.

Saltó de la cama hacia el origen del incesante humo: la cocina.

Lo escuchó toser, y se preocupó.

—¡Radamanthys! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Amor, Rada! —Era un Kanon en pánico.

—Kanon … — soltó entre tosidos y abrió las demás ventanas que faltaban, y con unas telas ayudaba a disipar el humo—. ¿Por qué te levantaste tan histérico?

Ahora que el humo grisáceo no le estorbaba, podía darse cuenta que no era nada grave. Su rubio compañero portaba la gabacha de cocina que utilizaba, claro, cada vez que cocinaba, y el humo preocupante provenía del horno, más bien de algún ladrillo o algo parecido dentro del horno.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Pensé que se estaba incendiando la casa, pero ya veo que estabas jugando con el horno, ¿Qué carajos es eso?

—Oh, eso es… —Se acercó con los guantes de cocina para sacar el material dentro del horno—. Tu pastel, feliz cumpleaños. —Se lo mostró y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina, soltando un suspiro. Era una especie de pan tostado completamente negro. – Ayer no pude conseguirte un pastel, así que decidí en hacerte uno antes de que despertaras…

—Ah, bueno, gracias por el pastel —respondió aparentando desinterés, dándole la espalda para regresar de donde venía.

—Siento que no haya salido bien, pero al menos te gustó mi regalo. —Sonrió.

—¿Qué regalo? —Se volteó extrañado, según él recordaba, Radamanthys no le había dado nada… decente, al menos en esos días.

—El de anoche. —Se le acercó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Anoche? ¿Qué cosa? Ni si quiera me di cuenta de la hora en que regresaste. —Se dio la vuelta, molesto.

—Yo no dije que estuvieras despierto.

Kanon se quedó petrificado, se puso a analizar la situación y lo ocurrido anteriormente.

—¿Acaso tú…. tú…?

—Te hice el amor como te gusta… —Llegó a abrazarlo, un abrazo que no duró mucho.

—¡Me violaste! — Lo enfrentó con una mirada acusatoria mientras el rubio intentaba aguantar la risa sin lograrlo.

—Kanon… ¿violarte? Jajaja, vamos, si tu cuerpo me lo pedía, no te resististe, eso no fue violación. Además, tú te me tiraste encima, yo estaba cansado pero… por ser tu cumpleaños…

—¡No! No puede ser, ¡me violaron en mi propia casa, en mi cama!

—Kanon, vamos, no seas fatalista. —Ya había podido controlar su risa, y quería volver a abrazarlo, pero no se dejó.

—¡No, déjame, violador! ¡Solo apareces para satisfacer tus pervertidas necesidades! —Y se fue corriendo al dormitorio.

Radamanthys no podía creer el gran drama ficticio que creaba su pareja. Suspiró y fue en su búsqueda. Parecía ser que, por más que se esforzara, su querido gemelo necesitaba de toda la atención que podría brindarle, tanto dormido como despierto.

**Fin**


End file.
